A Message
by Gold the Fox
Summary: Another thing that I did for my anniversary. I tried to band all of the big Sonic/MLP writers together for an awesome panel thing of sorts.


The scene starts with a stage, with bright lights hanging above, and some other ones hanging just outside it, casting a light on stage. Red curtains hung on the sides of the stage, leaving room in the middle of the stage for someone to stand, preach, or even host a play. The seats of the theater that the stage was set in however, were empty. It was almost as if there were ghosts sitting in the audience, an eerie silence floating about because of the vacant seats. Then, a figure walked onto the stage. The figure was a light blue arctic fox, with patches of white fur adorning his chest and muzzle. The fox also had three tails, a peculiar and odd sight, that were the same color has the light blue fur he had, with the tips of said tails being snow white. The fox was silent, imitating the state of the theater he was standing in. Then, he brought out a piece of white poster board that had words written on it in black Sharpie. It said:

_This announcement is in a story form to prevent it from being one big note. Also note that the OC shown here, Gold the Fox, is not the character but is a representation of the author speaking to the audience. Thank you for reading this announcement._

The fox, now known to the empty audience as Gold, gently put the poster board down and looked at the invisible crowd in front of him, putting his hand behind himself. He then began to speak.

"Hello everyone. My name is Gold the Fox, if you couldn't tell. I am an author of Sonic and My Little Pony crossover stories. I have written seven stories, two of which have been completed, three of which that are being currently worked on, and two other ones that have been put on hiatus or canceled due to lack of interest from myself and losing inspiration for them. I am currently working on three stories, as said above: Six, Complete Chaos, the Good Kind, and A Fox's Rants and Rages and Reviews. I have completed two stories: Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony and Eon Chronicles: Darkened Dawn. Eon Chronicles: Darkened Dawn has the most reviews out of all stories of mine, having 271 reviews. The stories that I am not working on due to loss of interest or inspiration are: Eon Chronicles: The Seven Days and Cold, Frozen, but Not Alone. These stories may be worked on some time in the distant future, but as of right now, they are not. I am also the co-author of a Super Smash Brothers Brawl story, named Super Smash Bros.: Remnants of the Past, which I am working on with another author, Glimpse the Hedgehog. I have been active on this site for almost exactly a year now, and I plan on being active for many years to come."

"I interact with my audience, my readers and my friends in numerous ways on here. I always do a response to reviews section in every chapter of my stories in the author's note. I also PM people a bunch, sometimes for story or serious reasons, and other times just to have a chat. Recently, I have started hosting live-streams on Twitch. On these live-streams, I review other people's stories, giving my two cents on them, doing let's plays and playing games, but most of all, having a fun and hilarious time interacting with the people that show up. So far, I've had one co-host of the live-streams, and that has been IcyAngels, a writer of other Sonic crossover stories, who has accompanied me for all of the live-streams I have had."

The fox started to pace back and forth, looking up at the ceiling while doing so, while keeping his hands together behind him.

"As I've said before, I have been here for almost a year now, writing stories and reading them as well. As I've been here, I've noticed some things. I watch as new writers burst out with whole new stories, some being mediocre, and others being completely detailed and having an amazing storyline. I've watched new and unique ideas fly high within the stories, and I've seen the same cliches that are present in stories, including my own. I watch as critical reviewers give great feedback to stories that could improve both the story and the author, and I've seen the hate some people and stories get from jealous or irate reviewers. I've watched as great and powerful authors die out or just leave, and I've seen the tiniest of authors grow into something extraordinary. I've seen people who have been here for far longer than I have continue on their streak of great story-writing, and I've seen people rise out of left field and quickly grow up to be a great and revered authors. I've seen great and amazing stories be unappreciated due to other stories or reasons. I see everyone writing their stories, just hoping that people will like it. Some have succeeded, and some have not. It's just how the cookie crumbles. There's the good on this site, and there is the bad. And I recognize it."

"Now that you know a little more about me, my experience, and the fact that I know what goes on, it's time for me to talk about what I really wrote this for."

The fox stopped pacing back and forth on the stage, and looked at the ceiling, as if he could see right through it to see the sky.

"There's always been a division within this site we call Fanfiction, more noticeable in the Sonic and My Little Pony stories. Here, you are either a writer who sticks with the canon characters to make a fantastic story, or you are a writer who uses OCs, Original Characters, to add an extra personal spin on a story. Sure, there are some authors who are more or less in between the two, who keep the canon cast as the centerpiece, while adding in some OCs on the side. But, more evidently is the fact that there are two sides."

The fox walked behind the stage curtains for a brief moment, before arriving back with a glass of water in his gloved hand. The fox drank it down, quenching his thirst after talking for a while. He completed the glass and set the empty glass on the ground, and looked back to the empty crowd there.

"And sadly, there aren't that many moments where the two kinds of authors combine. We are both part of the same fandom, the same writing genre, but yet we seem to be different and apart. More than likely, we didn't want it this way, we didn't purposely make this division between us. And I'm using the word 'we' here to represent all writers, just thought I'd let you know. And maybe in your eyes, dear reader who are reading this, don't believe that we are different at all, and that I don't know what I'm talking about. Well, I agree, we aren't that different. We just write differently with different characters. It's a good thing actually, it provides for some variety within Fanfiction."

"OC writers and non-OC writers, I have a proposition for you. An idea. I came up with this during a live-stream I was holding, and asked about it to the chat. The chat seemed to think it was an interesting idea, but note it was mostly OC writers. So now, I am asking all writers of Sonic and My Little Pony crossover stories. Please, give me your opinion."

The fox breathed out slowly, relaxing for a bit, and then continued to speak.

"My idea is that there should be a Sonic and My Little Pony crossover panel of sorts. If you have been to, or watched, a Sonic convention or a My Little Pony (a 'Brony') convention, than you should know what it is. It is basically a group of people who are associated with some topic talk about said topic to an audience, usually answering questions from them or just talking to each other, since they don't really interact much. My idea is that the major writers of Sonic and My Little Pony crossover should have a panel. The panel wouldn't be at a convention or anything too major, but rather, it would be in a Skype call that would be hosted on Twitch, so that other authors who aren't in the call could talk to each other in the chat and ask questions. It would be a great opportunity for writers of both parties to interact with one another and talk about the topic that we love, Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony. It would be an amazing opportunity for a greater sense of unity and interaction within the fandom to be released. It would be something unheard of, something not really done before. It would be fun."

"I do realize the complications of it. Different timezones, availabilities, and schedules could mess with or ruin the live panel. There's the question also of who would be the ones to be in the chat. Also, who would host the call and the stream. But these details do not need to be answered here today. This is only an idea, not a definite thing."

"However everyone, this _could_ be a definite thing. It is up to you, my fellow authors and readers. This little story announcement thing isn't just for the people who normally read my stuff, no. _This_ is a message to all Sonic and MLP crossover writers. Big and small, OC and non-OC. _You _have to be the ones who fill in these chairs."

The arctic fox pointed at all the empty seats in the audience, focusing on them as if people were actually sitting in them.

"I need a full and diverse response from everyone. Would you like to see this happen? Who would you want to see on the Skype call? And don't be afraid to say yourself if you think you are big enough. Leave a review or send me a personal PM if you want, however you would like to respond to this. Again, I need a _full and widespread_ response from everyone. If you are a big-time non-OC writer, then respond! If you are a tiny, independent non-OC writer, respond! If you are a big or small OC writer, _respond! _If you are just a lone reviewer who doesn't even write, still _RESPOND! _If you are just a _guest_, who leaves guest reviews very rarely, then you should still _**RESPOND!**_ All the writers and reviewers of Sonic and My Little Pony, whether you have hundreds of reviews or just two reviews, whether OC writers or non-OC writers, I ask you only one question."

"_Will you become a part of this audience and respond? Or will you just stay quiet and leave an opportunity like this fade into nothing? _Thank you all for reading."

The fox gave a quick nod of his head to the invisible audience, listening to the silence of the theater. And then he walked off the stage, while the lights of the stage turned dark.


End file.
